The Valentine's Day Dance
by NekoSerendipity
Summary: What would happen if the gundams actually weren't destroyed? And what if Duo suddenly falls deeply in love with a random girl? And what if those two are mixed together in my fanfiction? Well, here you go!
1. The Finding

The Valentine's Day Dance Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: The only characters I own here are Juniper and Hart. I do NOT own Duo and Quatre. Though I wish I did! Please read and review! This is my first fan fic, so don't kill me! I know it's really weird, but if I get the second chapter up (eventually) it might get better. I hope. This is the strangest thing I've ever written.  
  
Hart's fingers moved over the keys of his computer with quick ease. The light from the computer lit up the otherwise dark room and bounced off of the chocolate brown hair of the boy standing next to him.  
  
"Good afternoon, Duo," Hart greeted the boy, just noticing him. "What can I do for you today?" He looked away from the screen.  
  
Duo blushed slightly. "Um, well, you see..."  
  
"You need a date for the dance?" Hart smiled when Duo nodded. "Everybody is coming to me for that." He turned around in his swivel chair.  
  
"Well," Duo looked around at the complex computer systems scattered around the cramped room. "Your computers are so helpful... You've got everything from Spanish dictionaries to files of people... How did you get these files of people, anyway?"  
  
Hart laughed. "I simply hacked into the town's main computer and collected the names of the people. I divided them up into groups of boys and girls and arranged them by age group. The files came with pictures and vital statistics. I added the character traits on my own." He winked. "Aren't I brilliant?"  
  
Duo nodded somewhat speechlessly.  
  
"Okay, give me a trait that you like in a girl." Hart turned to a large computer.  
  
"Ano...(umm.)" Duo tapped his chin. "Well, I don't know... Smart?"  
  
Hart quickly typed the trait into the age 16 search column and pushed enter. A list of names popped up. "You got a huge response to that. People in this colony tend to be naturally smart. Give me another one."  
  
"Strong," Duo replied. "That should narrow it down a bit."  
  
Hart nodded. "Yes, the computer is having trouble coming up with answers to that search." The computer did a corner fade out and faded back in with a list of vital statistics. "Name: Juniper Star Swift, Height: 5'6", weight: 106 lbs... Wow, she's skinny!"  
  
Duo smiled. "She sounds nice... She's taller than I am, but that doesn't matter. Let's see the picture."  
  
Hart punched a key and the pictured rolled on. He gasped. "Oh my! She's the girl who lives with the boys!"  
  
Duo raised his eyebrows. "She doesn't LOOK gay..." he eyed the girl with semi-long dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, and a pointy nose.  
  
Hart laughed. "Of course she's not gay! If she was, I'd have her in a different file!" He gasped for air because he was laughing so hard. "No, the only reason she lives with the boys is because she trains with them as well. Hah, no wonder she's listed as strong! She's an amazing fencer, an outstanding horseback rider, and is a talented martial artist."  
  
"She sounds perfect!" Duo stated, pushing the print button to print Juniper's school and training schedule. "Sheesh, do you have everybody's schedule?"  
  
"Of course... The school computers have everybody's schedule on them."  
  
"Do you think I have a chance with her?" Duo asked hopefully.  
  
Hart shook his head. "No offense, but no way. Every boy who has asked her out has been turned down." He went back to the vital statistics. "In fact, she's been available for two years."  
  
There was a knock on the door and Duo and Hart turned around.  
  
"Duo, hayaku (hurry), we have to get ready for the banquet!"  
  
"Coming, Quatre!" Duo called back. He turned to Hart, his long brain swishing. "Introduce her to me anyway, will you?"  
  
Hart winked. "She'll be introduced at the banquet, believe me."  
  
"Huh, what do you-"  
  
"Duooo!" Quatre called again. 


	2. The Viewing

Valentine's Day Dance Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Juniper, Merlin (not the name, just the character), Hart, and Emilio (who is actually a real person! He's my fencing coach)  
  
I hope this chapter is better than the other!  
  
Warm water cascaded over her muscular shoulders. She rubbed her face and sighed contentedly.  
  
"Juniper, get out of the shower, the banquet starts in an hour!" Her father, Merlin, called from the hall.  
  
Juniper sighed again and turned off the water. "Hai!" She stepped out onto the mat and wiped the steam off of her mirror. "At least I get my own bathroom to myself, as small as it may be. These boy's dorms are so disorganized." She began to brush out her long, wet, dark brown hair.  
  
"Is your kimono in there?" Merlin called.  
  
Juniper looked around. "Nope, can you hand it to me?" She finished with her hair and wrapped a towel around her slim, yet muscular body.  
  
Merlin opened the door and handed her her cream-colored kimono that had a pattern of horses on it. A few moments later, Juniper emerged from the bathroom, all dressed and ready to go.  
  
"You're wearing your contacts," Merlin observed. He led her down the hall and into the cold night hair. "Ugh, I hate February in Neo Japan. It's so cold and snowy and just plain blah."  
  
They hurried as fast as Juniper could shuffle in her kimono over to the big banquet hall and went up to the high table.  
  
"Konbanwa (good evening), Relena-sama," Merlin bowed, kissing the Queen's hand. He stepped aside and Juniper stepped forward.  
  
"Relena-sama." Juniper bowed.  
  
Relena smiled broadly. "Come now, you two, sit down. It's wonderful to see you."  
  
They began to talk about school and such, for Relena was only a year ahead of Juniper.  
  
Suddenly there was a commotion at the door. Everyone turned to see a boy with short, spiky, dark brown hair dragging another boy in. The latter was yelling and kicking and demanding for 'Heero', as the first boy was called, to let him go. Death threats included.  
  
"Let him go, dammit," another boy with shiny black hair pulled back into a ponytail muttered. "You're causing a scene.  
  
Duo and Quatre followed them in.  
  
"Shut up, Trowa!" Heero yelled at the boy he was dragging. "Everybody is staring at us!"  
  
Trowa stood up and fixed his clump of bangs. His face grew bright red. "Gomen nasai (Very sorry)."  
  
Heero shook his head and walked away without saying anything. His sudden yell at Trowa was out of character, for he rarely spoke. He made his way over to a table close to the high table.  
  
Juniper clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from cracking up.  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes at Heero and followed him to the table. The blond- haired boy sat down and grinned at Trowa, Duo, and Wufei.  
  
Wufei dragged Trowa over to the table.  
  
By then everybody had gone back to talking. Merlin excused himself to go talk to somebody that he has spotted. Relena was staring at Heero with a dreamy look on her face. (AN: I'm pro Relena X Heero and I make their relationship seem a bit cheesy in this story :-D)  
  
Juniper was left alone, so she turned her eyes to Duo, who was looking around the room.  
  
~Where's Hart?~ Duo wondered, looking around again. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. "Ah, Hart!"  
  
"High table," Hart muttered through his teeth before waving to somebody and walking over to them.  
  
Duo's eyes immediately jerked to the high table and he met eyes with Juniper. He let out a choked gasp. They stood, awestruck, for a few seconds, their eyes locked onto each other. Neither of them moved.  
  
Juniper swallowed and finally broke the gaze, blushing.  
  
"Is something wrong, Juniper-san?" Relena asked before motioning for everybody to take a seat.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Juniper whispered back.  
  
Relena nodded and stood up. "Konbanwa, minna-san!" She addressed everybody. "Thank you for coming this evening. I was hoping to give you all chances to figure out who you are going to invite to the big Valentine's Day dance on Friday." She winked in Heero's direction and he stared back at her with an emotionless expression. She said a few more words and ended with, "Itte deki masu (Roughly: Bon appetite)!"  
  
Juniper poked at her rice half-heartedly. ~I wonder if anybody will ask ME to the dance.~  
  
At the end of the dinner Relena stood up again. "Thank you, once again, for coming. Tonight's dinner was the courtesy of Merlin and Juniper Swift. They chose the recipes, at least. I hope you enjoyed everything!" She motioned for Juniper and Merlin to stand up and take a boy. They did so, and Juniper mouthed a quick "Arigato" to Relena. 


	3. The Meeting

Valentine's Day Dance Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I own Emilio (he's a real person), Juniper, Merlin, and Hart. I don't think there are others that I own. But if you see somebody you don't recognize, then they're probably mine. But I don't own any of the Gundam Pilots or Relena. Or the name of the high school. Or the song that Juniper is singing, called The Storm is Passing Over (I'm singing it in Festival Chorus). Oh Happy Day isn't mine, either.  
  
"Do parry six, not parry four on that one, Juniper! Try it again!" Emilio, Juniper's fencing coach, called from the side of the fencing lines.  
  
Juniper retreated back to her En Guard line and got into her en guard position. The man opposing her retreated as well.  
  
"Fencers ready?" Emilio waited for them both to say ready. "Fence!"  
  
Juniper advanced rapidly, driving her opponent back with a series of arm extensions and lunges. She finally caught him on the chest.  
  
"Halt! Zero to one, Juniper. Back to your lines." Emilio pointed.  
  
***  
  
Duo watched the fencers from a distance, admiring Juniper's quick footwork and fast hands.  
  
"You certainly seem interested in fencing, Duo," Quatre commented, coming up behind him.  
  
Duo didn't take his eyes away from Juniper. "Mmhmm."  
  
***  
  
"Have courage my soul.And let us journey on. Though the night is dark, and I am far from home. The storm is passing over." Juniper sang out loud as she walked home from fencing, her bag over her shoulder.  
  
Duo swallowed. ~Now or never.~ He stepped from the shadows. "Isn't the girls' chorus singing that?"  
  
Juniper jumped and yelped. "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there!" Her heart sped up, and not from the surprise. She blushed.  
  
"Gomen nasai." Duo lowered his head to hide his blush. "I-I'm Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Sh-Shinigami?" Juniper gasped quietly, a blank look crossing her eyes.  
  
"Nani?!" Duo asked, startled.  
  
Juniper shook her head to clear her senses and forgot what she had just said. "Sorry, nice to meet you!"  
  
Duo nodded. "S-same."  
  
They walked along in silence, the white power snow crunching under their feet.  
  
"Oh!" Juniper suddenly exclaimed. "Oh, how rude of me! I'm Juniper-"  
  
"I know," Duo told her quietly. He cleared his throat. "You were the guest of honor at the banquet."  
  
Juniper blushed. "Oh y-yeah." She felt rather awkward. "And you were the one who came in with Heero and Trowa."  
  
Duo flushed and looked at his feet again. "And I'm not very proud of it, either."  
  
Juniper laughed, her voice echoing around the empty streets. "Come now, they're your friends, right?"  
  
Duo grinned widely. "Once again, I'm not very proud of it."  
  
Juniper suddenly stopped. "I have to go this way. Um." She reached into her bag for a piece of paper and a pencil. She scribbled something down. "Here, it's my room number. It's in the guy's dorms. See you later!"  
  
"I'm looking forward to then!" Duo called after her. She turned and winked.  
  
***  
  
"Hanyann (AN: That's another thing that's not mine. It's what Sakura from CCS says when she's happy)!" Juniper skipped happily down the hall to her dorm room. "Oh happy day. Oh happy DAY!" She danced around the room and flopped onto her bed. She sighed. "He's looking forward to seeing me again!"  
  
"Oh, and who is this?" Relena peered down at Juniper.  
  
Juniper yelped and jumped off the bed. "Re-Relena-sama!" What are you doing here? In my room?"  
  
Relena laughed. "Oh, I was just talking to Merlin about something. I'll see you later." She walked to the door. "Oh, and if you need boy help, you know I'm always around."  
  
"Hai!" Juniper waved goodbye and turned around. "Oto-san, where are you?"  
  
Merlin popped in through the door that led to his bedroom. "I'm right here like I always am. Why?"  
  
"What was Relena-sama talking to you about? Am I in trouble? Is something wrong? Is there another war or something?"  
  
"Whoah, calm down little lady!" Merlin put a hand on Juniper's head. "I'll tell you tomorrow after school, okay? So do your homework and go to bed."  
  
Juniper sighed and sat down at her desk. "Tomorrow is going to be a very long day."  
  
***  
  
It was a cold, nippy day. The students in Sank K High School worked huddled up against the practically nonexistent heaters. The halls were quiet, for all classes were in session.  
  
Juniper set her pencil down after finishing her last math problem in study. She rested her chin on her hand and stared out the cloudy window. She could see snow just beginning to dance down from the clouds, twirling and swirling like petite ballerinas.  
  
The classroom door opened with a swish and Heero walked in. He spoke to the teacher for a moment and then walked over to Juniper.  
  
"Relena-chan wants to see you." Heero placed the pass on Juniper's desk and left.  
  
Juniper blinked and the corners of her mouth twitched into a smile. ~He called her chan.~ She stood up and grabbed her books. "C-sensei, may I go to see Relena-sama? I have a pass."  
  
"Yes, you may." He signed the pass.  
  
Juniper sighed happily at the silence that seemed to echo in her ears as she made her away down the hall to the stairs. As she turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs she encountered a group of student working on a project out in the hall. She spotted Quatre standing by the door. ~That's Duo's friend, isn't it?~ She chided herself for letting her mind stray from the task in front of her. She turned down another hall and found herself face to face with Wufei.  
  
"Holy-!" He jumped back. "Watch where you're going, lady!" He snorted and brushed past her.  
  
Juniper stuck out her tongue at him and continued down the hall towards the Sigma science room. She quietly opened the door and beckoned to Relena.  
  
Relena excused herself from the class quickly and shut the door behind herself. "Good, you came. I'm sorry, did I take you out of anything important?"  
  
"Oh, no, I was only in study. Why, what's wrong?" Juniper leaned against the wall.  
  
"Nothing much, I just have to leave school early to go somewhere, and I need you to give this box to Merlin for me. Is that too troublesome?"  
  
"It's fine," Juniper replied quickly. "No problem at all."  
  
Relena sighed and turned back to the room. "Thank you so much! You don't know how much you're helping. Merlin will tell you what this is all about later. For now, go back to study and do your homework. I'll talk to you later, too." She disappeared into the room.  
  
"Ack, I'm gonna murder Merlin if he doesn't tell me what's going on!" Juniper turned around and walked to her room in a huff.  
  
"Yo, Juniper!" somebody called to her just when she was about to go back into study.  
  
Juniper glanced down the hall and took her hand off the door. "Duo!"  
  
Duo and Juniper walked towards each other quickly. "What are you doing out of class?" They chorused.  
  
Juniper smiled. "Jinx! But anyway, I was just going to see Relena for something."  
  
"Ah, I see. I, um.I was. g-getting a drink." Duo gulped and looked down at his feet.  
  
"It's okay, you don't need to tell me exactly what you were doing." Juniper gripped her pass tightly and took a deep breath. "Um, Duo, I-I um. I know we don't know each other very well yet, but."  
  
Duo reached down and gripped her hand. "Will you go to the dance with me?" His eyes quivered and searched hers.  
  
Juniper let out a squeak of surprise. "I was just about to ask you that myself! Yes, yes I will!" She grinned at Duo.  
  
"Perfect! Um, can I call you to figure out plans?" Duo asked nervously.  
  
"Of course! You know how to look up my number, right? My room number is 33, but you know that already, don't you? Sorry, I have to get back to class, ok?" Juniper gently took her hand away.  
  
"Ok," Duo said rather breathlessly. "I'll see you later." He smiled beamingly and waved goodbye.  
  
Juniper smiled at him one last time and walked into her study. 


	4. The Informing

Disclaimer: I do not own Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Relena, gundams, ect. Though it would be nice if I did. I DO own Juniper, Merlin (though not the name), Hart, and all the other people who aren't owned by the person who made up Gundam Wing. You have realized that Juniper is me now, right? : D  
  
Valentine's Day Dance Chapter 4  
  
"Duo, there is no way we can avoid this mission!" Heero yelled at his companion from the depths of their room.  
  
"Heero!" Duo protested. "I finally found a girl that I like, and she likes me! I'm NOT leaving to go on a damn mission that I never agreed to in the first place!"  
  
"Who gives a darn about girls? They shouldn't take priority over destiny!" Heero growled.  
  
"Fighting is not my destiny! I never asked for anybody to give me a gundam!" Duo clenched his fists. "And just because you like guys doesn't mean-"  
  
"NANI?!?!" Heero screamed. "You little baka! KISAMI!" He jumped at Duo.  
  
"Would you guys shut up?" Wufei yelled from the room next door. "I'm trying to study!"  
  
"Since when did you study?" Heero scoffed, in the middle of pounding Duo's face in.  
  
Quatre walked in. "I could hear you yelling from halfway down the hall! Be quiet and peaceful already. Don't be so hard on Duo, Heero." Quatre pulled Heero off of Duo and helped Duo up.  
  
Trowa walked in. "Right. Heero, quit being so determined. I, as well as all the rest of us, know that we need to get this mission done. But Duo doesn't have to get killed in the process, ok?"  
  
Heero snorted and retreated to his desk to do his math homework. ***  
  
"Merlin? I'm home!" Juniper flipped on her dorm lights and dropped her stuff in the corner. "I have something for you from Relena!"  
  
Merlin poked his head in from next door. "Where?!"  
  
Juniper pulled the box out of her backpack and handed it to him. He gasped and his eyes widened. "It's finally time." Merlin stroked his chin. "Relena said I'd tell you, ne?"  
  
Juniper nodded vigorously. "Yes! Please tell me!"  
  
"It's going to take a very long time to tell. Sit down, I know you really want to know this." Merlin sat down in a comfy chair and Juniper followed suit. "It all began a few years ago." He began to tell the whole history of the colony wars and the invention of the gundams. Finally he finished with the defeat of Mariemaia. "And the five gundam pilots destroyed their gundams and returned to their original homes and/or workplaces. Most of the community had their memories modified so that they would forget about the wars."  
  
Juniper, who had been silent the whole time, waited to see if the was finished. "And what does that have to do with me?"  
  
Merlin sighed and reached into his pocket. "A colony very far from here was attacked and they called for help. They do not know who-or what-attacked them." He pulled out a key and stuck it into the box. He turned it and the box opened with a click.  
  
"And I come in.where?" Juniper raised an eyebrow, beginning to get bored.  
  
"The five gundams were actually never destroyed. When the pilots pushed the detonation buttons nothing happened, but somebody set off large smoke bombs, making it appear that they actually HAD been destroyed. But they had only been tossed into space. Later somebody found them and concealed them in a large underground warehouse. That person built a sixth gundam. A gundam in need of a pilot."  
  
"I still don't see where I come in, Oto-san." Juniper tapped her arms impatiently. "Don't get me wrong, this is interesting, but."  
  
"I was the one who saved the gundams. I was the one who built Gundam Panther. and I want YOU to pilot it." Merlin handed her the box. "This is the activation key that Relena was keeping safe for me. It's all yours." He smiled. "But first you must travel into space with the other pilots to get your gundams. Then you will go to the colony and help them defend it from the people who attacked them."  
  
Juniper opened and closed her mouth several times. "That's why you went away for so long! Th-then that means that Okaa-san might not actually be." A tear suddenly rolled down her cheek. "Merl?"  
  
Merlin grinned. "Trestena is still alive, yes. She is at the gundam warehouse. She's been fixing up the gundams and monitoring the colonies."  
  
Juniper burst into tears of happiness. "Okaa-san is still alive! Oh, Oto- san!" She glomped him and hugged him as hard as she could.  
  
Merlin brushed his short brown hair of out of his eyes and pulled Juniper off of him, smiling. "Don't be happy until you see her, ok? She WAS hurt very badly in that building fire, she just wasn't killed."  
  
"When do we leave?" Juniper asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Tomorrow morning." Merlin said, wincing when Juniper's face fell. "I'm sorry you'll have to miss the dance. I heard you have a date."  
  
Juniper reached for the phone. "I'll call Duo."  
  
Merlin suddenly grabbed the phone. "No, go straight to his room, ok? It's on the second story, room 80. Go now." He practically pushed her out the door.  
  
"Ok, ok, sheesh. I've never heard of any father trying to get their daughter to go to a guy's room." Juniper hurried down the hall and up the stairs. People, especially girls, visiting guys during study time were frowned upon. She tip toed down the carpeted hallway and finally reached room 80. As she raised her hand to knock on the door she heard someone speaking.  
  
"Can't we leave AFTER the dance, Heero?" Juniper recognized Duo's voice.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you NO?!" Heero replied. "End of discussion."  
  
II wonder where they're going./I Juniper knocked. She heard a yelp and a loud crash from within.  
  
"You get it, Trowa!" Duo called. "I think I just broke my leg."  
  
"No, Heero, you get it! It's probably Relena," Trowa called.  
  
"Quatre can get it," Heero stated in his usual emotionless voice. "Either that or Wufei."  
  
"You guys are so lazy," Quatre muttered. He opened the door. "Um. Hi? What do you need?"  
  
Juniper stepped forward a bit. "May I talk to Duo?"  
  
"Juniper?" Duo came to the door and stepped out into the hall. "Is something wrong?" His voice had grown quieter and his eyes were soft around the edges.  
  
Juniper scuffed her food. "In a way, yes. I can't go to the dance on Friday. Come to think of it, I might be gone for a very long time."  
  
"That's great!" Duo beamed. When Juniper's face faltered he realized what he had said. "I-I mean, not that you're going to gone. Oh, I'm so sorry that came out wrong. See the thing is, I have to leave as well! Friday morning. I, um, have to go to space for something. I can't tell you any more than that. Otherwise everybody would kill me."  
  
Juniper's eyes widened. "It's all coming together! Duo, Quatre, Heero, Trowa, and Wufei. Five of you, and you're all leaving tomorrow morning. Duo, you ARE the legendary shinigami after all, aren't you?"  
  
"Whag!" Duo jumped forward and clapped a hand over her mouth. "Shush, somebody could hear you!"  
  
"You are!" Juniper said through his hand.  
  
Duo sighed and pulled her into the room. "But how do you even know about us? Your memories are supposed to be erased of any recollection of the wars.  
  
"My father told me the whole story. And about how he saved your gundams and made a new gundam, too." Juniper looked around the room and all the boys stood up and stood next to each other. Juniper reached under her shirt and pulled out Gundam Panther's key. "Merlin gave the key to Gundam Panther to me."  
  
"You're coming with us to check out that colony that was attacked?" Wufei asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice. "But you're just a mere girl!"  
  
Duo whacked him. "Juniper is really strong. She'll be great with the gundam. Its weapons are a saber, a saber bow with arrows, claw slash, spike tail whip, and the usual Vulcan guns."  
  
Juniper's eyes widened. "You've seen it?"  
  
"No, but Relena told us about it. She said the pilot was perfect for it, and I agree with her entirely." Duo winked and sat down on the couch. (A/N: It's a commons room, not a bedroom, though I might have made it sound like that. Oh well)  
  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow morning, then. I have to go." Juniper walked to the door. "Bye Duo-kun!" She winked and left.  
  
Duo swooned and even Heero started laughing. 


	5. The Leaving

AN: OOOOOOHMYGOSH a fifth chapter! I can't believe it. Wow. Wow. Wow. Okay I'm done. Gundam Wing isn't mine.  
  
The dawn sky was streaked with color. It was cold, with an icy wind that would chill an Eskimo.  
  
Juniper groaned when her alarm when off. She slammed the sleep button, smashing the clock in two. "Oops..." She stumbled out of bed and put on the black leather pants and navy blue long sleeved zip up shirt that were sitting next to her bed. She buckled on her watch and went to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth.  
  
"Musume, time to get up!" Merlin walked into Juniper's room. "Oh... You're already up."  
  
"In the bathroom, Oto-san!" Juniper called through a mouthful of toothpaste.  
  
"Meet me out front in fifteen minutes! We have to drive to the shuttle. Pick up the guys if you can."  
  
Juniper walked out of the bathroom. "Ok." She grabbed her suitcase, her pillows, her hygiene care, and a few other things and dragged them out to the car.  
  
"Hey, Juniper!" Wufei called from the door. "Come help me wake the guys up! Heero is in the shower, but Duo, Trowa, and Quatre are snoring like logs!"  
  
"Dogs."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Juniper laughed. "Ok, I'll be right there." She shut the trunk and ran after Wufei.  
  
"Morning!" Relena called as they raced by. "Don't kill anybody!"  
  
"Ohayo!" Juniper yelled over her shoulder. She and Wufei slammed into room 80. "You take Trowa and Quatre, I'll take Duo." She went into one of the adjoining rooms. "Rise and shine, tenshi."  
  
Duo opened one eye. "Eh? No thanks."  
  
Juniper pounced on his bed. "Get up!"  
  
Duo opened both of his eyes. "Juniper is in my bed... I'm dreaming." He rolled over.  
  
Juniper giggled. "Then I have no choice." She opened the window and threw off Duo's covers. A few snowflakes drifted in.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!" Duo dove out of bed.  
  
Juniper shut the window and threw his clothes at him. "Get dressed and get out to the car, we're leaving in ten minutes."  
  
"TEN MINUTES?!" Duo ran into the bathroom and came out six minutes later perfectly ready. "Okay, let's go."  
  
Juniper cracked up and had to hold onto the bed post, she was laughing so hard. "Duo, Duo, Duo... You're so spontaneous. I love how you're so carefree."  
  
Duo blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Thanks, but why is that so funny?"  
  
"Your-hahahha-your hair is tied with a bow..."  
  
"Whag!" Duo ran into the bathroom and came out with a regular elastic in his hair.  
  
Juniper took his suitcase and he brought his other stuff. They met up in the common room with the others and walked out to the car together.  
  
Merlin and Relena were waiting for them. "Ready everybody? Let's go."  
  
They all piled into the car and they were off to the shuttle.  
  
AN: Wow, that was short, but I REAAAALLY have no clue what's going to happen next... Not like anybody reads this anyway. If you have any ideas, PLEASE write them in the review section and I will give you credit. 


End file.
